Always
by Natzcrazy
Summary: What all phans want to know. When will Dan and Phil get married? Or are they already married? The world will never know...


DISCLAIMER: DAN AND PHIL ARE THEIR OWN PERSON IM NOT CLAIMING THAT THEY ARE TOGETHER. THESE ARE MY PATHETIC FANTASIES OF MY OTP. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ALSO, SONG IS FROM EVANESCENE – YOU CHANGED ONLY ONE WORD YOU WILL KNOW WHAT.

A/N: Oh, no here comes me with another spontaneous fic about some boy love. ENJOY!

It was a warm cloudy day in London and Phil was scrolling down on some videos that he found on his sim card. Most were just parts of videos he and Dan did on their channels. Only to stop to one video that made his heart swell up.

Most fans believe that they were going to marry in May of this year though how wrong they were. Yes, their fans were sometimes chaotic and scary when they need to be but in the end, they love the creativity they have. Though they've been married for a year now and it was the most beautiful wedding that has occurred. Phil can already picture it like as if it was yesterday. No, they did not get married in Japan like many believe. Instead they went to the north to be with Phil's family which was supposed to be a vacation.

This vacation was their weekend of their wedding it was just another endearing thing in their life just as Phil's proposal.

Reaching their destination not only was Phil's family there but also Dan's which left Phil confused. He didn't have time to question it until he was dragged into a room and forced into a tuxedo. Afterwards he hasn't seen Dan anywhere he was lead to a car blindfolded. "What is going on?" he asked hoping someone will answer. "Don't worry Phil you're going to love it." Replied his brother Martyn. What felt like hours the car stopped as he was lead out and he felt that he was being stared at. "Martyn where am I?" he asked as he tried to figure out his surroundings. "Phil trust me as your brother that you are safe" Martyn replied. To this Phil was going to question him until he felt himself being pulled only to be seated in a chair. Suddenly Phil sees light while he blinks trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. With his vision focus he notices that he is in a ballroom seated in front of a stage. Looking around he notices his family dressed up as well to their friends being seated. What is going on? Phil can't believe that no one is telling him and why must he be in a suit. Just before Phil gets up to question his family he hears a voice on a speaker.

"Phil I know that you are confused as to why all our family and friends are here. No this is nothing bad and sorry for making you wear a suit. I know you wanted to relax but I couldn't have you wear your pajamas on our wedding night" Dan's voice sounded around the room.

Phil sat with eyes widen as he processed what Dan just said. A wedding. No not just a wedding…but their wedding. They are getting married. OH, MY GOD THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED. Phil was having an internal conflict within himself. Slowly the light around the stage dimmed and spotlight was shown as Dan walked on staged. "Phil I know this is out of nowhere and I hope you understand if you don't want this we can end it right now." He spoke softly as Dan's gaze met Phil's. Without hesitation Phil spoke "No please continue I wanna marry you." Dan's face softens with a gentle smile "I would hope so you spork or this would have been awkward." He replied with a chuckle. Dan walks towards the center of the stage where a piano stood. With a mic in his hand Dan speaks "Before I do this I want to tell everyone that I'm glad that you can make it to this surprising wedding. I'm grateful to have all of you here but most of all my beautiful husband to be Phil Lester." Turning his attention to Phil he continues "As everyone knows Phil was a boy that I would watch on YouTube because I'm antisocial nerd. To the point where I would try to get this beautiful boy to notice me and getting my senpais reconditions with those editing tips. You know me as #1 Phil trash though you don't know how much I'm in love with this man. From his jokes to his smiles. Phil we've known each other for many years and spent our live together doing YouTube meeting the fans to even making a book about it. I wasn't the most confident person in the world but you loved me for who I was and encouraged me when I thought I couldn't anymore. You have seen me at my weakest and lifted me in my darkest hours. You make me feel alive and I never want to live a moment without you besides me. You took this boy who was just another fanboy to a man and I wanna thank you for everything you've done for me. I couldn't do it without you and I'm glad to stand here and spend the rest of our lives together."

Phil sat as his eyes were red from the unshed tears with a glassy look he wanted to go hug the love of his life. Only to be stopped by Dan as he signaled him to sit back as Dan sat in front of the piano. Speaking to the mic "This is for you Phil" with that Dan began to play a slow melody on the piano. Phil was entranced by the music since Dan hardly plays for his fans but to play in front of many made him smile. Then that's when Phil heard it. Dan began to sing.

 _ **The words have been drained from this pencil**_

 _ **Sweet words that I want to give you**_

 _ **And I can't sleep**_

 _ **I need to tell you**_

 _ **Goodnight**_

 _ **When we're together, I feel perfect**_

 _ **When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart**_

 _ **All you say is sacred to me**_

 _ **Your eyes are so blue**_

 _ **I can't look away**_

 _ **As we lay in the stillness**_

 _ **You whisper to me**_

 _ **Dan, marry me**_

 _ **Promise you'll stay with me**_

 _ **Oh, you don't have to ask me**_

 _ **You know you're all that I live for**_

 _ **You know I'd die just to hold you**_

 _ **Stay with you**_

 _ **Somehow I'll show you**_

 _ **That you are my night sky**_

 _ **I've always been right behind you**_

 _ **Now I'll always be right beside you**_

Dan then turned to face Phil as he sang. Phil could feel the tears threating to fall as Dan continues to play the piano.

 _ **So many nights I cried myself to sleep**_

 _ **Now that you love me, I love myself**_

 _ **I never thought I would say this**_

 _ **I never thought there'd be**_

 _ **You**_

The last note from the piano plays the sounds of clapping is heard but Phil can only see Dan getting up from his seat. Without thinking Phil runs to the stage and jumps onstage as he tackles Dan. Dan seeing Phil run braces himself catching him as he feels Phil sobs coming out. Phil looks at Dan and smashes their lips together as the crowd starts getting louder. Dan can taste Phil's tears but he only kisses back with more vigor. Eventually having to stop to breathe they press their forehead together as Phil speaks "Dan I love you. I've thought that they will never be you bear. I can't believe that I'm going to marry you I never want you leave me. Stay with me Dan Lester." Dan chuckles "always."

Slowly detaching themselves they stand by one another holding one another hands as they look at their family. Once it was over the wedding ceremony begins. To say that Dan and Phil couldn't stay still was an understatement they were ready to say 'I Do' just as the minister began. Finally pronounced as husbands they kissed once more. The party was a blur for all that they remember was the smiles that never left their faces and the slight touches as they danced.

Phil smiles as he re-watches the video only to be interrupted by Dan entering his room. "Phil have you been eating my shreddies again" he asked. "No of course not my love" Phil replies. "Oh shut up you spork I bet you did you cereal killer." He says with a grin on his face. "I did not" Phil retorts. Just as Dan was about to say something he notices what Phil was playing on his laptop. "Oh I see your reminiscing Philly boy." With flushed cheeks Phil smiles "Of course Danny fire I love to hear you sing to me on our wedding day". Dan kisses Phil cheek "Anything for you Phil" he says. Phil smiles as he wraps his arms around Dan "Really?" he asked. Dan hugs Phil "Always" he replies.

Therefore, they lived peacefully with only some banter about cereal and fan conspiracies about them. If they were together they knew everything would be fine.

Always.

A/N: Now I've seen Phil's videos since 2007 and later when Dan came to YouTube I never thought of them as a couple just some cute emo boys from England. Then I stopped having internet and basically forgot about them until later 2012 where shit was going on and now I'm so far up their ass I have no social life. You can never leave this loop of phan hell. Hope you enjoyed this crap of a story.


End file.
